I Will Go On Until The End
by Lil Mexican
Summary: Asleep, that's what most said. What they hoped. His soul was there, his mind was not. So what happens when he wakes up?
1. Awakened

**I Will Go On Until The End**

**Asleep, that's what most said. What they hoped. His soul was there, his mind was not. So what happens when he wakes up?**

**I fixed my errors, hopefully i got most of them. sorry about the spacing i fixed it. my Itouch was acting retarded. Also i fixed the spelling and yada yada yada. couldn't do it yesterday it was too late. thx for reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

It was my first time I was going to go to Olympus. I was beyond excited. Most of the older campers said that it was huge and beautiful. Of course it would be if it was done by a daughter of Athena...

But they also did say I would have to see for myself. My name is Zorrif demigod son of Poseidon. My other half sibling moved out about two months ago.

Without him I was totally board. But not today, today I was going to see Olympus...and maybe dad too.

"Zorrif come on we have to go man!" Ashton said while pounding on the door. I rolled my eyes and flung it open, 'accidentally' hitting him on the face.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

"Ops" I said lamely. He just glared but didn't say a word.

"I thought you would be rather excited to go to Olympus" Chiron's voice came from outside. I peeked my head out to look at him.

"Well then come on, this way." I immediately rushed forward, so did Ashton. After a couple minutes of driving we arrived at the Empire State Building.

"This building has an important history." Chiron began. The demigods groaned.

"Demigod history." He corrected, soon enough he had everyone's attention.

"This is where the second Titan war happened, where Perseus Jackson fought agenst Kronos and won, with help." He added the last part. They all knew what happened, how he and the others saved Olympus twice. Still Zorrif was more interested in Perseus Jackson, mostly everyone was.

"Come on Chiron can we go to Olympus now, teach us about the building later." I complained. Chiron gave me a stern look but he couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. When the other demigods nodded in agreement with me he sighed and rolled towards the entrance.

Mentally smiling I ran after him. He was already at the elevator with the key card in his hands. He motioned for all of us to get in, unfortianantly me and some other kids weren't fast enough so the elevator got full.

"Take the next one." Chiron commented, by the way he was looking at me and Ashton we must have looked pretty disappointed. I wanted to be the first one there. About 5 minutes of waiting the elevator dinged and opened. We all rushed inside, some scooted agents the wall to let Chiron in.

The doors closed once more and a slight push downward signaled that the elevator was starting to move. The music was horrible!They played a song called 'Wont Back Down' by some rapper. I mean come on! That was at least 50 years ago. You would think gods updated their playlists. A while ago I learned that the songs played on the elevator are the songs gods have on their iPods. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a loud ding.

The doors creeped open and I ran outside. Partially because of the bad music and because I was to damn excited. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking that. And everyone was right, it was big. No, that word doesn't even describe how huge it is! It had an old style neighborhood, like square looking houses that whent as far as the eye could see.

They looked like the ones in ancient Greece but these were made out of marble, gold, silver and platinum. There was a gigantic monument in the middle. There were 12 pillars in the front and it had a triangular looking roof with a bunch of pictures in the triangle. They were too far for me to make out what they were. Each pillar was decorated with elaborate desigens on the top and bottom.

The only reason i could tell was because each piller had to be at least the size of the Empire State Building.

"Hey come on Chiron's leaving." Ashton spoke impatiantly next to me as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away. The skywalk was made out of solid gold, but i couldnt quite concentate on the look. They were after all only square shapes and if i missed one i'd fall to my death. The tour of Olympus was amazing!

I figured out that the way too big building was the Throne room. Everywhere I whent was filled with joy and laughter. So when it grew strangley quiet I became curious. We were right outside the throne room, all talking had ceased.

I was starting to wonder what happened, I mean gods didn't get quiet unless something that interests them happens, or Zeus is pissed. I didn't see any lightning or hear thunder, so it must be the first reason.

"Hey Ashton, what happened?" I questioned tugging at his arm. He didn't even bother looking at me. His eyes had grown wide and he starred straight ahead. I followed his gaze and my eyes also grew wide, a gasp echoing my surprise.

The minor gods were kneeling at the foot of a rectangular stone coffin. The walls were made out of glass so you could see through it. The marble was decorated in images of a teenager fighting numerous monsters. Thick red blankets wrapped around the bottom of the stone. A sea green trident was embeded into the was in the coffin. But what was inside had Zorrif in shock.

It was a boy about 19.

He had jet black hair and wore ancient Greek robes that were a pure white lined with gold. A large bronze sword was atop him, his hands grasping it firmly.

His breaths were long and slow, his eyes were closed and his hair layed limply to the side. Zorrif knew who this was, he had seen too many pictures of him at camp, the one everyone talked about. It was Perseus Jackson. A goddes dressed in an elegant white v-neck dress stood.

Her eyes were a stormy grey, her blond hair curled around her face and the rest was in a braid that whent to her mid back. As she turned her eyes grew softer as she starred at the group of the young demigods. She strode across to them with her head high and her movements graceful. She gave the centaur a warm smile and bent down to hug him.

"It's nice to see you again Chiron." She spoke. Chiron in turn smiled and nodded to her. Looking back at the group of demigods he began.

"Please meet Lady Annabeth, goddess of architectural designs. Daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus." He finished. I gave a bow along with everyone else. When I looked up I saw her starring at me.

"Son of Poseidon." She said. Hesitantly I nodded. She turned around without another word.

"Sorry, I must depart." she muttered and faded away until she disappeared.

"Chiron, is that. . .him." Ashton spoke from beside me. Even though He didn't specify who, Chiron knew who he was talking about. So he nodded

."After the second war, well he just collapsed, no one knows what happened to him. He stayed young but he was asleep. In a coma sort to say. Nothing could be done. So Lady Amnabeth made him this structure so he could rest for as long as he needed to." Chiron trailed off. The demigods continued to starred at the hero.

After a while his arm slowly moved to his forhead. All movement stopped. Everyone was starring wide eyed as the son of Poseidon pushed his bangs away. He sat up with some effort.

A small grunt escaping him. His eyes then opened revealing deep ocean green orbs that were filled with confusion as he starred at the gods and demigods that surrounded him.

**So I made ANOTHER story. (to my other fans: DON'T KILL ME!) I will got on the other stories pronto! But this idea was swimming in my head for awhile and it got annoying...Please review! The more you review the faster I update! It could be one word if you want...please? Anyways thanks for reading! Also English is not my first language and I don't want to over crowd my beta person... Sorry for the crappy grammar!R&R**


	2. Who Do I Trust?

**I Will Go On Until The End**

**Asleep, that's what most said. What they hoped. His soul was there, his mind was not. So what happens when he wakes up?**

**I fixed my errors, hopefully i got most of them. sorry about the spacing i fixed it. my Itouch was acting retarded. Also i fixed the spelling and yada yada yada. couldn't do it yesterday it was too late. thx for reading!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

It was cold, too cold. I couldn't feel a thing. My eyes were sewn shut, I couldn't move. What was wrong with me? I could tell I haven't moved in a while, my body was much too stiff. I could hear the sounds of people shuffling next to me, I wanted to say something. But I couldn't find my voice.

I had to fight it.

Whatever kept me down was just another challenge to overcome. I wanted to wake up, I needed to wake up. The war just finished! But then again, my reason to continue fighting was gone. She didn't want to be with my. She never did. I still do, at least that's what I can remember. Come to think of it, I can only remember my name and the war... Didn't I have a life other than fighting? Other then killing others? Yes, I know I do. I can _feel it._ So why don't I remember? The only other thing I knew was that I was a demigod, son of Poseidon. The sense of battle blocks everything else. I can't remember anything else. What's wrong with me?

I must wake up. I had to ask them, anyone. Why can't I remember a single thing! But what will I do when I do wake up? Who will I ask if I can't remember anyone other then a blond girl? Who was she? I knew I liked her. But the feeling is slipping away. I can't remember her face, only her honey blond hair. I need to start small; I need to move my fingers...

Nothing, not even a twitch. I could feel that I was lying down on something soft. Wait, I can feel? I couldn't before. Maybe it just takes time, maybe when I feel everything then just maybe I'll be able to move. I had to be patient.

The time was slowly ticking by, by now I could feel a cool warm gust of wind blow by. I knew it was warm because everything else was freezing. The _inside_ of my body had been cold, I figured out that much. Also, I could feel the annoying prickling of my hair against my for-head. Without realizing it, I raised my arm and brushed the hair away. Now I was excited, so I sat up. It took some effort; My body was not used to the movement. My eyes refused to open, but after awhile (Which was probably two seconds) I managed to open them.

It was blurry at first, but soon enough my brain was able to process the scene before me. They were all starring, they looked surprised. Some even looked like they would pass out any moment. Why were they so shocked? No one said a word. Even if they wanted to I didn't think they would be able to make a sound.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked nervously. No response. Slowly I slid off the thing that I realized was a coffin. As soon as I did something clanged on the floor. Looking down I saw a bronze double-edged sword. Riptide, my sword. It was a shame; I remembered something I used for battle but not my life.

"Who are you people, what are you all starring at?" Percy questioned slowly backing away from them. At that statement some of them frowned or bunched up their eyebrows. One of them stood. It was a woman with long dirty blond hair. Hey eyes were blue, green and hazel. And for some reason she reminded Percy of a rainbow.

"Perseus, are you alright? Do you feel well?" She asked slowly walking towards him. Percy scrunched up his brows and nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, but who are all you people?" Percy questioned. As soon as he spoke he herd a gasp. Looking in the direction of the noise he saw a centaur, he had curly brown hair and brown eyes that were filled with concern. The woman that had been in-front of Percy froze, along with everyone else. Narrowing her eyes slightly she spoke.

"What is your name?" She asked kindly.

"Perseus." He replied almost immediately, for some reason it felt wrong to say that.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman continued her eyes full of worry as she spoke. Percy shook his head. The woman swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat. This was bad.

"Perseus my name is Iris goddess of the rainbow. I'm a minor goddess. You're in Olympus. Don't you recall?" She asked taking a step forward.

"I'm a friend." She continued when Percy didn't respond.

_'No, don't listen to her. She's lying to you boy.' _A deep icy voice spoke in Percy's head.

'Who are you?' He mentally questioned.

_'You don't need to know my name, just know I'm trying to help you...' The voice trailed off._

"Perseus?" Iris questioned taking another step forward. In return he took another step back. Who should he listen to?

'_What's your name?' _Percy asked again. He heard a growl of frustration in his head. Now the voice sounded hateful but somehow pleased.

'_Fine then boy, if you insist on knowing. I'm Erebus the Primordial God of Darkness.'_

**! i got da story updated! Please review my pplz! Also thanks soooo much for reading! if you want more please review and i will update faster! sorry aboout the grammar, my beta hasn't been on for a while...**

**Once again please review! it takes like two seconds! thanks for reading! R&R! **


	3. Darkness

**I Will Go On Until The End**

**Asleep, that's what most said. What they hoped. His soul was there, his mind was not. So what happens when he wakes up?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

**A/N: So some of you were curious about where I get my ideas... Realy I just type what comes into my head. But I do have help.. I Listen to music while I write. So from now on I guess I will tell you what song I play. Oh, and when I do play a song it's always on repeat and I keep it going until I finish the chapter. So here's the song for today, feel free to listen to it while you read the chapter. It might make it seem better, who knows? **

**Song-Artist World So Cold-Three Days Grace**

"Erebus..." Percy whispered. Iris furrowed her delicate eyebrows. Realization then struck her as her eyes opened wide.

"No Percy, don't listen to him! He will trick you! Remember what you fought for! Don't let him take that away! Don't let him trick you!" The goddess spoke nearly panicking.

A minor god behind her disappeared with the next gust of wind. He was going to tell the Olympians of Percy's awakening.

'You see? She is already lying to you Perseus. I would never do such a thing.' As Erebus's voice sounded in Percy's head the sky had darkened. The temperature dropped and worry flashed in the gods and goddesses faces.

"No Percy, don't." Iris warned. Percy pursed his lips. Whose side was he on, really? The voice inside of Percy's head growled in frustration.

'Don't you believe me boy!' The voice but all shouted. Percy flinched slightly.

'Why should I trust you? Or anyone?' Percy spoke mentally. The voice was quiet for a while. Then he spoke.

'You are hated by everyone here Perseus, they were the ones that made you immortal. They were the ones that took you into endless sleep. I saved you, I'm the one who cares.' Erebus paused.

'They killed your family. Your dear mother sally and step-dad Paul.' He finished. Percy stiffened. For a brief moment he remembered. He saw his mother smiling at him as she dropped him off for school. He saw Paul asking Percy permission to marry her. He felt a jab at his heart. He raised his hand to his chest trying to smother it, trying to force it away.

"Perseus!" A booming voice sounded as Poseidon ran towards the heart broken demigod. He had been told Percy's memories were missing, most of them. Percy quickly backed away from the approaching Poseidon.

The other gods and goddesses had arrived a few seconds later, a mixture of emotions played across each of their faces. Iris stepped away so the other gods could speak with the confused boy.

"Percy?" Poseidon whispered. He extended his hand toward the said boy. Poseidon seemed worried, like he cared about what happened to Percy. Slowly he reached for the sea god's hand. Just before his fingertips brushed Poseidon's hands the voice spoke again.

'He was the one that killed them' Percy froze. His eyes widened and his hand fell to his side.

"Percy?" Poseidon questioned taking a cautious step forward. Percy gritted his teeth. His fists were clenched tightly.

"He killed them." Percy whispered in a deadly cold voice. A look of understanding flashed through Poseidon's face.

"He's lying Percy. Don't let him trick you! I couldn't have hurt Sally" Poseidon whispered after he had read Percy's mind Percy swallowed the lump that had been forming in throat. His heart raced as he continued to stare at the others. The god's eyes suddenly grew wide. A few backed away while some drew their weapons.

Percy's eyes grew wide. A weight then came on his shoulder. Slowly he looked. A pale, large hand had rested there. His gaze kept going up, until he saw who the hand belonged to.

He was tall, about 6'2. Long black hair framed his face. His eyes were a solid black, darker then Hades. They were cold and harsh, and they glared at the gods. He wore black jeans and a black shirt. He had a black belt with spikes sticking out the leather. Just behind his hair Percy saw a black piercing. He then looked down at Percy who quickly looked at the floor. The grip on his shoulder tightened and the demigod looked back up.

"Perseus..." The man spoke with that same icy voice the one in his head did. This was him. Erebus. Instead of replying, Percy just continued to stare.

"Come with me, do not fear these treacherous gods. They will ruin you." Erebus spoke while he looked back up to glare at the gods. It was dead silent. Then all hell broke loose.

"What!" Zeus bellowed. Lightning and thunder lit up the sky. All of Olympus rumbled as a loud thunderclap echoed throughout the sky. At the same time Poseidon had sprung forward, trident in hand.

He jabbed towards Erebus who melted into the shadows and wrapped around the still confused and slightly shocked Percy. Poseidon ran up to Percy, but it was too late. Percy was starting to melt into the shadows as well.

"In due time Olympians, your time will end. The world will be enveloped in nothing but darkness. The time of the gods will come to an end. And all will perish..." Erebus finished.

A long, icy laughter echoed around them as Perseus was fully enveloped into the shadows. Disappearing, only leaving behind the darkness and dread that filled a small part of their fading souls.

It would soon be their destruction.

**A/N: So I spent like a whole 30 minutes on the last two sentences... I finally got them how I wanted them to be. And to those who listened to the song... What did ya think? Did it make it better or worse? (I'm sure everyone will have different opinions.) That is one of my favorite songs. You can expect a variety of songs... I pretty much listen to everything. But for my stories I think I will stick to this type for now. Also PLEASE tell me what you think! I would really appreciate your reviews. (They mean a lot to me.) They don't have to be paragraphs long, one word would be nice. Sorry for the grammar and spelling. Also this was just a filler chapter. And I will probably be updating 'The Forgotten Demigod' next... Most likely. Thank you all for reading! Please REVIEW! R&R! ps. fanfiction likes being mean to me, it's acting sooo weird!**


	4. Meet Again

**I Will Go On Until The End**

**Asleep, that's what most said. What they hoped. His soul was there, his mind was not. So what happens when he wakes up?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything... besides the plot... (for all my stories)**

**After **Heroes of Olympus****

****Song/Artist****

****World so cold/Three days grace (yeah, yeah i'm listening to it again, deal with it. it's a good song.)****

* * *

><p>For the second time after he had woken up, he felt cold. He knew he was awake. But right now, that didn't even seem to matter anymore. With his eyes wide open he could only see the darkness. It swirled around him like a suffocating blanket; he could hardly breath. Percy's breaths came in pants as his chest struggled to rise; to get enough air that seemed to be slipping by.<p>

"Perseus" An icy voice rumbled. The voice came from everywhere, it didn't seem to have a source. So instead of wasting his energy trying to find the source, Percy simply looked ahead into the endless darkness and spoke.

"Y-yes..." Percy managed through pants. His body felt like it was heating up despite the face that the room- no not room, but where ever he was; it was cold. Deathly cold. He was sure if he could see then he would be able to look at the heated water vapor as he spoke.

"Do you know why your here?" Erebus asked. Percy shook his head in a silent no. Erebus stayed quiet for a while. He couldn't tell how long. What seemed like hours could only be minutes.

"That is most unfortunate, don't you think?" He spoke again, his icy voice caused Percy to shiver.

"I told you what the Olympians did, didn't I?" Erebus continued. Percy nodded slowly" although he was sure he did it, it didn't feel like he moved at all.

"The answer should be simple then, your here for _revenge._"

* * *

><p><strong>At Olympus<strong>

"Why didn't you tell us Perseus awoke?" Poseidon said turning to the minor gods.

"Calm down Poseidon, they did tell us." Athena spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. Poseidon glared and bared his teeth at the over prideful wisdom goddess.

"Do you have a comment to add?" She questioned.

"You bitch!" Aphrodite froze, name calling was never a good thing to do to the wisdom goddess. Athena spun on her heel and glared at her.

"What did you say?" She sneered, her grey eyes glowing in fury.

"What? Want me to teach you how to clean your ears? I said you're a BITCH, if you had ANY knowledge then you wouldn't be acting like a fucked up brat!" Aphrodite paused, her usual gentle features turned sour in distaste.

"Grow a fucking heart." She stated glaring right back at the goddess. She then turned around and walked away. Her heels echoed on the marble floor until she was too far away to hear. The gods were in a stunned silence, their eyes were wide and mouths were slightly agape.

Hermes and Apollo then burst out laughing, there faces were starting to turn red from the lack of air. Tears continuously streamed down their face as they continued their histerics. Once their laughter died down everyone started to walk away to look for the missing hero, but just before they could leave they herd a soft voice speak.

"I'm disappointed in you Athena." A soft voice spoke. Athena's eyes widened in shock as she meet Hestia's deep brown eyes.

"I-" The goddess could think of nothing to say as Hestia turned and disappeared into flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Elevator to Olympus<strong>

He knew what he had to do, he just wondered if he could do it fast and without getting spotted. It seemed easy enough when he was back with Erebus, Go to the throne room and get Poseidon's trident. Yeah, simple. Percy was brought out of his thoughts by the opening of the elevator doors. Walking out he didn't even spare a glance at the eternal city, he knew he would get distracted.

Olympus was like a maze; it twisted and turned in such ways that Percy eventualy got lost. His sea green eyes wandered over to the market place. The gods and goddesses were all doing double takes or just staring. _So much for not getting spotted,_ Percy thought. Just as he thought the staring was starting to get annoying someone grabbed enough courage to talk to him.

"Percy" The voice sounded from behind said boy, he slowly turned around wondering why someone knew his name when his vision caught blond. The goddess wore a semi-deep v-neck dress that reached her ankles. It was the color of lavender and it complemented the blond hair that was braided back. She was beautiful by every means of the word. Yet what caught Percy's main attention were her eyes.

A deep, rich stormy grey.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is short, it's a filler. sorry for not updating, got grounded (still am) so SORRY!<strong>

**i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**spelling/grammar =i'm sorry**

**so not much to say, so please review!**

**i will be updating 'The Son of Chaos' next (i hope that's what it's called...)**

**so yeah, review!**

**review!**

**R&R**


End file.
